<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>门后凶猛 by minkdoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751797">门后凶猛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkdoy/pseuds/minkdoy'>minkdoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT, winyu - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkdoy/pseuds/minkdoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*昀悠 受方性转<br/>*ooc 慎入</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>门后凶猛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*昀悠 受方性转<br/>*ooc 慎入</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>悠子坐下了。背靠墙，身子歪斜，膝盖凑得很拢，塌陷的大腿上摁着一双手，很平静。<br/>
她点了一根烟，盯一座坏掉的老式方钟，五脏六腑还代谢着一宿的狂欢。<br/>
客人朋友们清早就走了，是秦先生本家的亲戚，还要赶水路去苏浙一带游玩。他们早已经备下功课，昨夜借酒吟了几句，钱塘潮、西湖雪、莲池歌吹等等，所以辞行迫不及待。<br/>
狒狒在楼上大呼小叫，喝令全屋的人为她找头绳。悠子平日看她坏得伶俐，可爱，今天听她喊二妈，觉得像骂人。<br/>
狒狒从楼上探头，左右比较发饰，向悠子讨教。悠子捧出一个笑容，均分成两个。<br/>
狒狒细声起来：你真没意思！我白给你看了！<br/>
悠子大笑：怪我等得无聊啊！<br/>
在等什么？她挽了头发，不敢细想。</p><p>秦先生出门时告诉她，看钟的师傅三点就来。<br/>
于是赶紧，悠子从客房的床幔里跌到地毯上，小腿肚抽着，冲进洗漱台，呕吐完毕，开始涂涂抹抹。三点？几时是三点？！房子里没有别的时钟：值钱一点的押在当铺，家传的那个正等着被修。秦先生手腕上还框了一只，要没收她最后的时间。他还笑，笑她七手八脚慌不择路。笑声很是得意。<br/>
民国七年，在江津渡口结识她时，他也是这样笑的。</p><p> </p><p>悠子心里骂他，从金娣手里接热毛巾，要敷脸。手下猛地一阵抖索，好像搔了一把野兔的毛。<br/>
她按着太阳穴，眼神涣散地聚在金娣扁平松动的脸上，聚不起来。<br/>
金娣把喉咙哽着：太太…<br/>
悠子抚她的脸，从鬓角，到下巴，真怕她哭出来：你先去收拾。一会再来见我，好吗？<br/>
金娣不肯撒手。攥得真紧。<br/>
她立刻举起漂亮的手挥下去。没打着，金娣蒙着脸，从她脚边打了个滚，又起来，连滚带爬地出门去，裤脚翻开，露出踝上一大截肿胀。<br/>
她好奇金娣会不会告状。可惜，迟了一步，秦先生笑完就走了，关门声如常。<br/>
狒狒听到，立刻飞下楼打电话，约女友下午去看电影。佣人终于从她的公主房中解脱。<br/>
等到悠子换完衣裳再走出来，她就只得了几步的空地。金娣趴在她面前。她不再理，松松垮垮地摇步子，走到最中央，开始主持表面的秩序井然。金娣早晚要会意，这是她最后的怜爱。趁她还有怜爱别人的权利。</p><p> </p><p>摆钟慢吞吞的，一敲，一顿。悠子夺目生辉了一整夜，秦先生没有半点赞赏，清晨的床边也没有。客人们夸赞悠子，姿色、教养、谈吐、礼貌，哪样都齐整。秦先生把烟头挥了挥，牙齿撑开，习惯性谈起他们的初遇，言笑晏晏。秦先生说寻到悠子是一块宝，桌下捏着她膝盖的手，平静如常。<br/>
然而，昨夜的潮，昨夜的雪，昨夜的歌吹，最终还是停在会客室的门后了。<br/>
她在等什么，说不清楚。一个梦是潦草地没了，还得接着做下一个。</p><p> </p><p>狒狒贴着大圆桌滑过来，身上一派新行头。她凑到悠子的肩上，好亲昵，赛过自家老母：米斯特董还不来！如果他迟到，要扣钱的吧，二妈？<br/>
转而又道：让他以后都不要来了罢？他未必弹得过我费洛丽。学校又有珍妮弗和我做同伴，人家给市长弹过音乐会呢！<br/>
你爸爸预支了他好几月的钱，他敢不来？悠子仰面笑笑。<br/>
那这不像话，总得要罚他的吧？狒狒咬悠子的耳朵，手狠狠地圈着她脖子，要讨亲。<br/>
二妈，你平日又不出门，让他今天不准走，留给你弹琴解闷才好！<br/>
悠子暗惊，转过头，飞快地啵在狒狒的脸颊，小姑娘的笑容饱满得很呢。她支起狒狒的胳肢窝：就你最不饶人！<br/>
狒狒擒住悠子的手，力道非常大，把一个笑撑得紧绷绷的。费洛丽大名秦正玉，秦先生掌上明珠。狒狒是她自己起的浑称。亲生妈妈跟秦先生不合，早在她四岁时就一走了之，下了南洋。那种荒魄时节有谁敢下南洋的？狒狒的胆大与跋扈也自然顺承她母亲，与生俱来。<br/>
悠子抵抗了半天，玩闹几乎快上升成扭打，门铃这时被揿响了。她大喜谢天谢地，拍狒狒的屁股让她去看。救星不是修钟人，而是狒狒等得焦急的米斯特董。</p><p> </p><p>米斯特董一身西装，浆得很硬，头发好好地梳过，脸还是照常的灰扑扑。狒狒丢下悠子，几步跑到楼梯上，催他快点上楼，难得她今天非常积极。<br/>
思成两步并一步追上去。到了客厅，本想穿过，又发现地毯边跪着一个人，时下气氛多半不好。他猛地收回脚，眼神攀上来，朝悠子颔首，念：太太好。<br/>
悠子求救道：你可有手表？<br/>
思成一震，急忙回：三点一刻！我一直看着表的。<br/>
悠子笑：我并不是说你迟到。<br/>
思成脸上有点窘：抱歉。我想也是。<br/>
悠子愉快地解释：我说的是我们家要来的一个修钟师傅，他三点要来，但现在也没踪影。<br/>
思成点点头：是。钟坏了，对于现代人的生活很难办。<br/>
悠子道：对我也不难办，我这样并不出门……<br/>
话停了几秒。她开口催促：不过你上楼去吧！时间难办的人在上面呢！<br/>
思成不明所以地转头看上面。再转回来头，貌似就会了意，匆匆地迈开腿向楼上赶。只是仍旧施舍了金娣一眼。他不曾见悠子处理下人。</p><p> </p><p>悠子掐了烟，她也有点动摇。但楼下提前叫好了一部车，给乡下送信的人也打发去了，没有别的选择。她走过去，弯下腰，目光定定地，跟金娣说：手伸出来。把盘缠塞进去，强按着她两掌合拢，做出一个珍重的手势：走吧。你大姐去年嫁出去了，听信里说，小妹三月也说了亲。我想，谁都舍不得耽误你的，所以嫁妆也备好一份。尤其，你母亲有痨病，家中也没男丁，等你去照顾。你知道我是可怜的人，想尽孝也尽不成，更不忍心你不回去。<br/>
金娣呜呜地出声了，身子骨都瘫下去，很好架走。她被拖至门口，又猛地挣脱，头往地上砸：太太错了错了错了……<br/>
悠子想到杀鸡的场面，发呕，掩了脸上房里去。猛地跨上楼梯的那一下，一纵热气从身上抖抖索索一剥，把她冷着了。这条人模鬼样的裙子，是过去上社交场的穿着，表面端庄，人一旦飘开，哪有什么遮得住遮不住之说。她抱着身子，越抱越紧，裸露的手臂贴着绸子料不住地发颤。她唤：阿龙！阿龙！叫阿龙的就从后面园子里跑进来。阿龙是个小个头的结实男人，穿汗心子，眼泡总是鼓鼓的，今天看去红得发胀。<br/>
悠子问：你们一家近来可好？来了几个月了吧。阿龙答都很好。<br/>
悠子接着问：你有个妹妹。她现在在做什么？我想看看她。<br/>
阿龙的嘴唇鼓了鼓：在帮我收拾园子。她嘴笨，手又毛躁，服侍不好太太。<br/>
悠子摆手：不紧。你叫来我看便是。<br/>
转身她又接着上楼，想起香粉盒子已用尽，该去换掉。修钟的仍未来，秦先生也不知何时归家，唯独只有狒狒的米斯特董相当守时。<br/>
悠子鬼使神差，在粉红色的房门口停下脚。</p><p> </p><p>门并未关，剩一条缝，狒狒的琴声斜斜切进她耳朵，听得她两眼鼓鼓。好凶猛一首安魂曲，直把人天灵盖都要掀起来。狒狒永远不知收敛玩心，越亲近的人前越不在乎。<br/>
里面，思成细细地劝：……你慢一点、轻一点，这一次过了就提早放了。琴弹得这样吵，会打扰别人歇息。<br/>
别人？你说我二妈吧。她今天心情是不好，在打发人走呢。但是你别多心。我最喜欢她好脾气，永远不会冲我。也不会冲你。<br/>
为什么？<br/>
她疼我呀。你嘛……噗！你想啊，你对我们家是个外人，她怎么好意思！<br/>
悠子感到脸颊肉一阵发酸，扭紧的，还有一点疼。她听到琴凳擦滑的声音，赶紧快走几步离开。狒狒一个小人精把她划在自家人的范畴内，大摇大摆的，悠子心里天降感激。转而又泛苦。婚后最明显的标志，是她得了一份随意发脾气的恩宠。要吵要闹要上吊，一把闺中戏言，徒增热恋的情趣，演给谁看？只有门内的秦先生罢了。爱得昏头时，以为那是天大的惊喜，现在才明白做冷角儿的造孽。</p><p> </p><p>悠子在进房时被绊了一下，险些跌倒。罪魁祸首是一只高跟鞋，布面，黑色的，卡在地板的缝里，像一个墓碑。她转过来，背对着，有些哆嗦又有些迟疑，伸脚，踩进鞋窝里。鞋子轻轻地拐了她一下。<br/>
目光伸开去搜寻，房里物件收拾得齐整簇新。这时她感受到太阳穴紧巴巴地跳，眼前又涣散开来，脊骨不自觉伸直几分。<br/>
她想金娣有一双垂吊的眼角，一副唇珠很饱满的嘴唇。不灵，也不媚，绝对并非美人。但倒是有点慈母相，温温吞吞的，也许正迎合了男人肚肠里一点懦弱。秦先生懦弱吗？他有一点年纪了，懦弱也许是来源于迟钝。<br/>
她定定地回想：也没有太老吧？脱下衣服的时候，身材还并不怎样走样，腹上突出来一块压在她身上，也不会水当当地响。悠子并不盼秦先生做多么好的保养，他看重钱，年华应不吝惜。过去，他们会试几种花样，风流一会子，现在即使做，也本本分分地把身子扣在一起，面对着面。最玩乐的玩乐也只有她啃他的鼻头，眉心的突出，还有瘠薄的耳垂，秦先生哼着搔她腰，把她脸蛋一捏。秦先生喜欢这样和她玩闹，形容像逗猫。悠子现在不高兴被说猫，就盘腿坐起来，上身赤裸裸的，用眼神去掘秦先生的眼神，想从里面掘点什么出来。但那是死水潭般的眼睛，吸力很强，让她犯困。早上醒来，她一只臂是打开的，而黑发茁壮的秦先生在她臂弯里作蛹，额心顶在她躯体正中，两肋的下凹处，一手掌握她的左乳，或者右乳。<br/>
这些画面使她感到衰老在逼近自己。</p><p> </p><p>房子里这时很静。悠子蹲下去，拿鸡毛掸子撬，脚踩，咬牙切齿，手指发紫，汗生出来，鞋依旧稳稳不动。接着看到狒狒，吓一跳。狒狒头发烫得香喷喷，扒着门跟她说拜拜啦妈咪你一定不要告诉爸爸我放米斯特董半天假哦！<br/>
一眨眼，就只剩狒狒身后米斯特董和她四目相对。<br/>
她还喘着气，却开口，董先生？但是又不等他回应，立刻从地上弹起来，太羞了。窸窣一阵响，西斜的阳光泼在她身上，波涛汹涌。<br/>
思成很自觉道：我去叫人来帮你。脚却黏着不动，不自觉得诚实。<br/>
不用！——<br/>
悠子愣愣地呼吸，手该裹哪里，不知道。鬓角腻着一滴汗，像一粒小虫，一点点咬破皮肉，把新鲜热烈还给她了。丛丛脚步声之后，楼下砰的一声，思成的眼睛才开始闪烁，不由分说撞进来，继续着悠子未完成的作业。弄出很大一声巨响。<br/>
悠子小声嗔他：哎——你真是……<br/>
后半截又吞没了。思成腮帮鼓鼓，好讨喜，仰起脸请她示，又眼睛亮亮。<br/>
悠子有一万根心弦齐时鸣响，即刻被楼下的声音抢断。阿龙报他妹妹喜鹊到厅里了，请太太见。悠子眼疾手快，揉起一条长毛披肩在身上，心窝子发汗地出去。后背被一双手摸平展了。她听得分明：时间还早。</p><p> </p><p>思成再次确认了一下时间。他走不得。狒狒苦苦劝留，约定她一定早早回来，然后和思成四手联弹贝多芬六个变奏，给秦先生一个惊喜，好处可再议。原因她已看上唱诗班一个杰弗孙，忧心舞会没有新鲜衣服穿，要讨赏。思成有点不信：小玉，你怎知他多久回来？狒狒却光笑不语，很秘密，傲得理所当然。<br/>
狒狒本来十分捻熟，性子又执拗，是谁都教不动的，但秦先生坚持请一个家庭教师。正筹措学费的董思成就撞上门来了。秦先生见他身量气度果真很学生，问价也恭谨，允诺得很爽快，明天就来上课，每周一三五。临走时，他从琴房下来，看见悠子一个人在厅里，穿高叉旗袍。那时房子里还喂金丝雀。悠子站在笼前给它吃食，额角有一根青筋微微地闪动，牵在她眼角上。他的心好像被轻轻一啄。</p><p> </p><p>现在他依然侧在盆栽的影里看，不便下楼。<br/>
悠子又点火了。她最近烧烟很凶，离不得手，两眼都迷蒙在烟幕里，挣扎出来的目光总是湿漉漉，好像浸在苦情里。她孤独得露骨。但他觉得可爱。孤独是可爱，露骨也可爱，一头发乱得可爱，胭脂浮在眼角上可爱，冰红的嘴唇可爱，欢跳的乳房也可爱，发掘悠子的第一步就是发掘她的可爱。<br/>
第一次，他任由她缠在身上，天旋地转地吻，手从侧腰往上推了一下，真是无意识，咯嘣一响，那一团东西便蹦出，雏鸟破壳，硬生生把小喙顶进他的掌心。思成眼还晕着，下一秒自己的衣服已经没了。迷糊地看向悠子，她无辜地瞪：你…..你不是很急吗？思成试图咳嗽：不是、你很急吗？是它自己……悠子赌气地往下去他的裤子上抓摸，总解不开。思成肩松了，安稳受她注视。一点笨拙，够了，已经可爱得人心慌。</p><p>看钟的师傅仍未来。悠子让喜鹊打电话催，回头，往上递一个警告的眼神。<br/>
思成乖乖走回琴房，练轻重缓急，只有这里十二分安全。指法是无味的，琴艺升华要靠非非遐想：琴键发烫，光滑而紧密，按压之后隐隐回弹，热吞掉他的指纹，触觉失真了，仿佛在云中摸索，也像在光洁的肌肤上栖息，流连之处，唤起一阵情愫抖落。<br/>
一首连着一首，建筑起他的无人之境。这是他一贯树着的形象：一手好琴是才气，无关他人，更无关风月。于是显得他呆板而不近人。<br/>
狒狒曾经向悠子抱怨：米斯特董啊，仪表堂堂一个人，可惜不风趣，哄他出去玩，不请电影，也不请咖啡，把自己牵到俄国面包房买列巴圈！老天！把列巴圈放在鼻子上——喏！狒狒撑起来演，鼻头往上面冲：好像——呀，像……像猪诶！幼稚得要死啦。<br/>
悠子听了笑，把喜欢的心情抿在唇下。一定要亲眼见一次。手捏着手绢，不安生，立刻想捏思成的耳朵，让他扮给她看。尝到一点他的孩子气，她会贪心。她告诉思成，小孩子有趣，能解闷，狒狒太闹了些。你，你正合适。<br/>
曾经她有个孩子，但是秦先生不要。冷战了许久，还是到手术台上撑开腿，做掉了。后来她就进不得厨房。看到佣人烧煤，灶口里面也是通红，外面也是一个人拿着钳子，两头黑黑的，伸进去，夹出来。她背上下冷汗。</p><p> </p><p>悠子不由捧了捧腹，似乎回忆那单薄的胎动。转眼看到喜鹊捂着电话，神色难看：太太，钟表行的人说……今天并没有预约。她指头动了动，明白了，于是慢吞吞道：那现在叫吧。我回房歇息会。有人来了再叫我。<br/>
喜鹊应诺，却埋着脸，把梳得溜光的头展示给她看，肩也耸起。人瘦高瘦高的，脸蛋嘛，还算匀净，蛮倒像是做小姐的。这么一户人往长江水上走，本是投亲，却被战火逼得七零八落，流落至此。最初，悠子笑秦先生四方接纳，要做慈善家呵，秦先生解释说用人很紧，来路不挑，再说世上有几个清白人？悠子牙齿一凉，嘴堵了。自己不过也是天涯舞女。秦先生呢，混跳舞场的人，交游进了租界银行，给洋人做事，身上必也有些秘史。大房子里，只有金娣是知根知底的，贴了心，如今也靠不稳，怕她一日倒戈。<br/>
悠子淡淡运出一口人世香火的悲凉。她还有谁呢？</p><p> </p><p>此时五点四十七。思成没有停过手。狒狒告诉他，开晚饭一般是七点半。手推到另一边，这是一个滑奏。他听到后面有人进来了，转头，就吻到了一个温热的面颊。<br/>
都没来。一个声音喃喃道。<br/>
谁没来？<br/>
他们。该来的人都没来。<br/>
但你来了。<br/>
是，我来了，董先生。悠子的唇肉黏湿湿的，爬在他的耳上。思成。<br/>
他半边脸已经酥麻，接着便是手，踏板上的脚，精魄都被一声思成吸得干净。还是习惯性警觉：门？门是锁上的吗？<br/>
悠子没有应答，脸摩挲着他的，深深地呼吸，舌在耳廓边画了个圈。思成的手终于停下了，指尖雾蒙蒙的疼，很炽热。现在按在悠子的皮肤上，陷下去，两人同时抽了一丝冷气。<br/>
琴凳长瘦，思成被压倒在上面，不适而紧张。悠子认真地解他扣子。<br/>
门。他仍然很坚持。悠子把水盈盈的眼睛送上来，顽强地盯他，依然化不动这块冰雕。不行啊思成。我好急。她的手指从他最后两颗扣子的缝隙中伸进去，小步小步地点。头低着，但是睫毛依旧朝他扇了扇。指甲翻过来轻点变成了戳。快点。声音要低得听不见了。<br/>
思成笑：不是。这里硌着，我也疼啊。于是坐起身回抱她，很轻松地顺着她臀沟摸下去，单指，在摩画形状的时候微微发力，试探性地点触，从那个低凹处摩擦出温软的液体。<br/>
悠子把脸埋在他颈窝上，牙齿里漏着呻吟，眼睛却从后领里窥。颈背的线青春饱满，从两边合到一处收紧，中脊处有美好的凹陷，看得她发热，腹腔仿佛里有一根紧实的弹簧，而只有下部被拨动得震颤。她睫毛快张不开了。接着是被抱起。悠子一吓，腿很要命地环抱思成的腰，脚跟腻进腰后两个小窝里，有点蹬，脚趾纷纷感动得蜷缩。<br/>
节奏有点始料未及。她被抵到冰冷的门上，两脚悬空。<br/>
我来锁门。思成眨眨眼睛。悠子仰着头，颇无奈。他几乎是滑进来，顶入之后，被吸得很紧，入口有点内缩。吸纳了一根硬物后，悠子腹腔里那根弹簧一扭，身子便往上挺拔了几度。思成受用这一点，脸庞埋进胸里，鼻尖来回蹭。<br/>
悠子闭上眼，柔软地品读他脸面。五官的刻度，偏硬，像他这个人，棱角明显，好像拒人冷冰冰，又有点朴质的笨拙。她圈住他的头：快一点。小玉要回来。他们……他们都要……<br/>
那么为什么这么急？<br/>
因为……<br/>
悠子快叫出来了。思成托着她大腿，手不安分，像在弹琴，五指一按一放。她动了心思，索性趴在他肩上，紧紧和他相撞，粗鲁的一口气吐出来：因为，思成，变坏的时候很可爱，想看，想看你坏。词语像小针一样扎在他耳朵上，血色密密麻麻地胀起来。<br/>
思成停下来，还留在她体内。说得什么？没听清。<br/>
于是抓着后颈的手收紧了，又是一句很破碎的话：啊？因为……想，想看你坏。<br/>
什么？还是没听清。<br/>
因为想看你坏！<br/>
怎样是坏呢？<br/>
怎样……？这样……这样就很坏。<br/>
这样是哪样？<br/>
啊——真的太坏了啊——思成。<br/>
后背上结实地挨着拳头，思成憋不住了，呵呵地去凑悠子的脸，随着进出的频率，两三下，仿佛给她顺毛。<br/>
但是，悠子不是喜欢嘛。<br/>
才不。声音小小的。悠子还是垂着脸，已经快没声了，摇摇欲坠，腿也收不紧，黏在门上的地方已经全腻着汗了。她看那根阳具在自己身体里进出，一根年轻的阳具。第一次握住时，被它的尺寸略微吓了吓。思成的反应不算很明显，只是略微鼓胀，她把手背拱起一点，他的宝贝就扣在她手心里，勃勃地跳，皮褶泛紫，像一根小老鼠，气息很温热。自告奋勇地张嘴，思成的推托很慌乱，但是欲擒故纵。悠子嘴包着，卷着舌贴合圆柱的轮廓，水淋淋地吐、吸，得空抬起脸欣赏他眼里的狡黠，怎么都跟星星似的纯。<br/>
悠子。小玉在盯她爸爸。你知道秦先生出去是干什么吗？<br/>
他能干什么？左右，不过吃饭喝酒找女人。口气有点怨。<br/>
思成把她放下来，唇代替手去抚慰她，知道这话惹人不高兴。口红膏很腻重，在唇边化开狼藉一片，衬得她很糜烂。悠子闭着眼醉了，由他把自己转过去，头却稳稳的，和他吻，牙关小小地起干戈，柔舌缠着。<br/>
小玉。思成。小玉。小玉，她不想你来了。她想争你，但是争不过我。争不到你，她就不要你了。<br/>
正玉是宠坏了，她是那样的孩子。<br/>
思成把她腿撑开，前端的冠再次埋没进去，悠子的腰后仿佛被海绵击打，酸得虚飘飘，绷紧的身子仿佛要弹射，太轻。但有一滴泪太重，脱离了她。悠子抓着门，越来越快地喘息，在长吁一口后，她停两秒，喷出来：思成，她今晚就要跟秦先生说，她不要你来了。<br/>
思成头抵在她背上，沉默了一会儿，只是继续用功。被咬合得太紧，外翻时，擦出很响亮的水声，在悠子的腿发颤时，他退出，两片臀一夹，前端便泵出一管鲜活炽热，在悠子体内。<br/>
他看悠子。湿发黏着，像一把思绪网在她脸上。拨开，发现她闪动的眼里有泪。<br/>
思成吻她耳垂：别担心。六点过半了。小玉跟我约定是七点。去洗洗。</p><p>悠子潜进浴室，比做贼甚。关门，照镜子，很凌乱，却与平常又无大异。本意做点简单冲洗，浸在浴盆里却失神了。一直泡到狒狒回来，咚咚脚步震天响，叫米斯特董快和她临阵磨枪，一级警报，在市政路上碰到秦先生也往回走，害得她不得已才坐上追求者的汽车回来。<br/>
悠子立刻拿浴巾一裹，到外室，踟蹰了一下，还是扭开门逃进卧房，把自己埋在床褥细软里。看着门框，又飘忽忽想起金娣来，半睡过去。窗外淅淅沥沥地落雨，晚春发倦，才生出这一场荡漾的梦。不会儿，喜鹊请她下楼吃饭，说先生等着。悠子想起先前吩咐，手懒懒由她扶着，睡迷糊了，竟有种熟悉感。</p><p>厅里，狒狒换了一身衣服，洋绉的法国裙子，很隆重，笑嘻嘻站在思成旁边。秦先生今天比往日富态些，也许下午饱了油水。拉过悠子的手，挽着她坐下。<br/>
今天我们都有福了，看狒狒演奏怎样。秦先生很愉悦。悠子眼神悄悄地往思成身上黏，关注他衬衫在肩背被撑得一马平川，在腰间悬垂着直边，皮带规整地系着。狒狒绑着卷发，小波浪随她动作呼啦啦雀跃。臂与臂斜交，他和她你来我往，悠子被莫须有的亲昵酸着。<br/>
曲罢，秦先生拍手称妙，先赞狒狒勤学认真，再赞米斯特董教学有方。饭桌气氛异常好，一张圆桌，没有四方尊卑划分，酒杯一传，人情练达不过兜一个圈，祸福轮转，又总会落入自己筷箸。<br/>
狒狒嘟嘴，谢爸爸大手气拨款，一颗芝麻明晃晃在嘴边，增添稚气。她开口抱怨起课业安排来，学校只顾人死念书，钢琴课也太占时间。秦先生却仿佛没听见，对着思成开怀大乐，举杯共饮，问点他课业生活的闲事。<br/>
思成谢秦先生，说他另外寻了一份餐馆工，学费已经辗转凑齐，预支的将会一文不落地返还。他下月便要南下去念书了。<br/>
悠子的刀叉差点落地。暗暗寻觅一圈，唯有狒狒一般惊讶，打翻了果汁，引得一旁的喜鹊上来收拾。秦先生长久哦着，祝他前途顺利，学成勿忘回来看望。思成点头，一定一定。<br/>
气氛一时冷了半刻。<br/>
你是哪个？秦先生注意到喜鹊，打量她。喜鹊手停下了，但不敢应答。狒狒立在一旁，此刻却安静得出奇，手指玩蝴蝶结。思成当然是如坐针毡。只好悠子开口。<br/>
她不是金娣。<br/>
秦先生把头转过来了。悠子定定地，依旧看盘子，漠然切煮鸡蛋，一刀下去，黄心子煮过头，已经发青，碎得不成体统。<br/>
我当然知道她不是金娣。那么金娣呢？<br/>
回家了。她母亲不好，要人照顾。<br/>
哦——但是并没有听说这样的消息。信传的这样快么？这样匆忙，也并没跟我报备……<br/>
跟你报备？你糊涂了，她是跟着我的。她一直跟着我，当然应该报备我。<br/>
秦先生站起来，那工钱呢？<br/>
因她不再来了，就支满了一月的给她。喜鹊！别傻站着。<br/>
于是喜鹊手忙脚乱退下，给狒狒让开。狒狒重新坐回椅子，两手一撩头发，眼白翻上去：走了就走了呗。走了才好呢。我不怎喜欢她。她动过我房里香脂，真的。兴许别的也动过。爸爸，你可知道，一个下人，偷鸡摸狗可干不得呀！这要是偷小的还好说，要是偷了大件儿……<br/>
那便如此，罢了罢了。秦先生眼睛缩下去了，被吵得头疼，潦草把碗盘一推。思成抓住时机，起身又谢秦先生几道，预备告别。狒狒赶紧起身：那我和爸爸送送米斯特董吧！外面落着雨，路并不好走。二妈，你来吗？<br/>
悠子笑靥如花，但稳坐如钟，意思是不必。她被南下念书的说辞钉在椅子上了。<br/>
三人徐徐移到门口，话语里惜别之意正大光明，对比之下，悠子隐秘而愧疚。门打开，不敌雨的凶猛，夜风进了房子一路掳掠，把盘勺吹冷。<br/>
悠子不再看门口，怕雨中的青灯烧得鬼魅，怕一个眼神她会挽留。只有端详着她的手。半生过得逍遥，十指都不沾过阳春水，生得修长俏丽，只戒指之位空落落。结婚时置办了三金，不常戴，艰难之时当去了一对镯，后来戒指又不见了。手指空着倒也罢了，但心里空着，没处补。<br/>
她想烧烟，手边常备的烧完了，就上楼去找。喜鹊在她屋里趴着，收拾地上的衣裙，动作很爽快，不如阿龙说得那般笨。悠子觉得有趣：我让你收拾的吗？<br/>
喜鹊大慌：没有！是……是我鲁莽了……还请太太原谅……她一下子站起，绞着手，很难堪，继续着辩解：我想我跟了太太，手脚不能太懒，应当尽心尽力才是……<br/>
心眼子太直，人太软。悠子背过身，让她找烟给自己，点上。蒙蒙吸了一口，把眼睛一熏，悠子五脏六腑都通了通，不自觉想讲点话。<br/>
你可认得金娣？说没说过话？<br/>
认得。她每每找我哥来时，会略说几句话。<br/>
她找阿龙？<br/>
她……<br/>
悠子冷笑一声：人都走了，你有什么不敢说？她和阿龙相好？<br/>
喜鹊把头埋得更深了：是。太太。<br/>
你怎么看她？<br/>
我不知道……她……她总是很欢喜的样子，兴许很活泼。<br/>
那你知道她为什么走吗？你知道她往我房里睡了几次？<br/>
喜鹊抽了抽，忽然决堤，呜呜地哭起来：太太，她……她是被逼的……她也不想……她今晨对着我哥哥哭，说，说昨天——<br/>
悠子一顿，烟灰簌簌地烫在手指上，脑里混沌。昨夜并未风紧，月华流照，朗朗乾坤，原来只人心凶猛，洪水猛兽。她转过去，慢慢逼下脸，手往喜鹊的下巴上一掐。<br/>
你仔细说给我听。她说什么？<br/>
她说，昨天，秦先生逼她在太太酒杯里下安眠药……太太太太！我不敢扯谎的，太太你可放过我，你救救我！<br/>
你还知道什么？你是不是也受了秦先生指示？<br/>
我没有！我不知道了……我不知道了……太太，金娣哪怕昏头，她真心不敢故意害你……呜呜呜……太太求你信我！你要保我！<br/>
悠子恸然，牙齿紧咬，把喜鹊狠狠一推，自己扶着墙站起。她想起笼里的金丝雀如何寡欢而死，灰目浑浊，体态肥大，羽毛鲜艳得肃杀。喘了一会儿，很用力地把喜鹊挽过来，掌心贴头，细细地摸：你说真话，信得过我，我自然保你。你且教阿龙放心罢，他很护你。但没护住金娣。</p><p> </p><p>雨变小了，台上烛火也将燃尽。悠子索性吹熄，拢了衣服坐下，在黑暗里听窗棂上雨声漏断，一分一秒。秦先生仿佛宽慰她而来，从背后生疏地搂住她，手往衣服里塞。她从容地回应，指甲磕磕碰碰，摸在他耳后。吻就是悠子缴械的全部证据，她把一切都寄托在等待上，如今也不必再等，也不必再质问。董思成走得利落，不给她留念想。<br/>
秦先生久违地在她身上奔驰。身影投下来，像一座拱动的巨山。<br/>
悠子牙齿松着，口里积压着烟味，朝他吐：你今天并没有叫钟表行的人来。<br/>
哦？秦先生的声音已经黏糊。他从她身上下来，拱手枕在脑后，平躺着。没叫吗？<br/>
你没叫。<br/>
那便没叫吧。钟嘛……你不出门，也不需急时间。<br/>
两人默契地沉默。窗外依旧黑着，没有月亮。不多时，秦先生就睡去了。</p><p>悠子没有盖被，身体还敞亮着，眼和心也是。她坐起，手伸到柜子上摸烟，碰掉了秦先生胡乱堆着的衣服。捡起来时，外套内袋里什么东西硌了她一下。<br/>
一个信封，已经拆开了。倒拿着，倒出一个飞速旋转的小圆环，趴下，镶钻莹莹。信上说：面交不便，便拜托金娣转交给你，吻你万千，望你珍重，如果我不告而别，便是他已有所发现。字迹她很熟悉。<br/>
他甚至都没问过她的指围。悠子静默了。涟涟的，泪水爬在她脸上，很痒，逗得她笑开，笑董思成怎么料事如神。戴上戒指，牢牢地箍紧，心甘情愿让血液在此处梗阻。一种疼痛吞噬了她，让她太阳穴发鼓，眼神发晕，牙齿磕碰在舌头上。她倒下，臂膀抽搐，在地上摸索一阵，绝望如同溺海。最后摸到一根鞋子，跟部坚硬锋利，便举起来，朝秦先生砸了下去，一下，两下，畅意自如。</p><p>她看手上这件凶器。一只高跟鞋，布面，黑色的，染了血，像一块雨中的墓碑。<br/>
那是下午四点三刻。她人生中最美好的一刻。<br/>
思成把它从地板缝里拔出来，收在手心，邀功似的递向悠子，单膝跪地。悠子捂着嘴说，这不合适呀，却乖乖把脚伸进来，顿在里面，使他的掌心甜蜜地坐下半刻，接生一朵爱情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>